


The Rose Galaxy

by SailingMyLarryShip



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, F/M, Love, Rose Galaxy, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, dw, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingMyLarryShip/pseuds/SailingMyLarryShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy This...Xoxo - Ally</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rose Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy This...Xoxo - Ally

He'd learnt not to fall in love, he'd lost too much to ever love again. The number of lives he'd seen fall lifeless, the number of species and planets he just couldn't save, the number of people he had to let go, it all prevented him from giving into the idea that is love. Rose, she was an exception. Her messy blonde hair complimented by her misty green eyes only added to the appeal of her passionate and adventurous personality. Every day The Doctor tried to fight it, keeping his eyes straight forward as if looking at a weeping angel straight in the eyes. And every day the affection grew stronger. He watched the young girl scramble around the TARDIS, fascination in her eyes, anticipation of where they were heading in her heart.

“We’re here, Rose.” The Doctor announced, placing his hand on the TARDIS door.

“And where exactly is here?” Rose questioned gripping The Doctors hand excitedly.

“Somewhere I’ve been waiting to take you for a long, long time. Rose Tyler...this is the Rose Galaxy." He opened the doors to a swirling composition of stars, coming together to create the frame of a rose. Rose stared wide-eyed at the beautiful construction.

The Doctor peered over at the girl, cherishing the sparkle in Rose’s eyes as she admired the stars.

“Doctor, why haven’t you shown me this before?” She asked.

“It wasn’t done yet.”

“What do you mean done?”

“I just finished it. This is for you, Rose. I made this for you.” The Doctor stated looking into the girl’s eyes. “It took awhile, but when you can’t die, you have time.” He beamed, so proud of his creation.

“D-Doctor...This is amazing. I...I love it.” Rose replied.

“And I love you, Rose Tyler.” Her attention immediately turned to him, examining his face. His face so young, but his eyes so old, they’ve seen so much, never forgetting.

“I love you too."

 

”


End file.
